The metal ion suppression of bacterial growth is well known. However, levels of the anti-bacterial metal ions required to achieve a therapeutic reduction in bacteria growth are typically at a level that will produce undesirable side effects in mammals.
The use of metal ions to control bacterial infections remains of interest as drug-resistant bacteria are becoming increasingly common and dangerous to human health. Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art directed to metal ion suppression of bacterial growth.